


Love With Urgency But Not With Haste

by lisachan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a week, Little Red Riding Hood walks through the forest to go and meet her granny. On the road, she often stops to spend some time with the Wolf. In quite a peculiar way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love With Urgency But Not With Haste

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story on the spur of the moment, during a Fandom White Night, thanks to a prompt suggesting "orgasm denial" between Red and the Wolf. It tickled my fantasy, and of course I had to go and make Red the Dom, cos that's how my brain works. What can I say, I have a thing for topping from the bottom. (Does it count as "bottoming" if it's a girl doing it, too? Gosh, I am such an ignoramus.)

“Red…” the wolf can’t help but whine, clutching his hands in fists as the girl stands on top of him, her legs barely parted. He can’t see her tight little opening past the soft blonde hair covering it, but he can imagine it, he can almost smell it, almost taste it on his tongue, and it’s making him crazy, “Red, please.”

The girl smiles, her hips swinging slowly left and right. She’s teasing. Oh, she likes to tease. She likes to tie him down and get so close he could bite her if she only covered the distance, but she never covers it – not so easily, anyway.

“Not yet,” she says, her voice so sweet, sweet as candy, she’s like poisonous sugar, addictive and deadly. “Wolf,” she calls for him, lowering herself a little, the gentle, barely blooming curve of her breasts mesmerizing the wolf as it moves, “Do you love me?”

“I do,” he says, desperation in his voice, as he uselessly tries and wriggle out of the tight hold of the ropes, keeping him still, unable to get closer, “I do, Red, I do, you know I do.”

“I think you only love my body,” she goes on, her voice whiny as a kid’s, though there’s not an ounce of truth in the words she says. Love her body?, oh, not at all. The wolf wishes it was that easy, every now and then. No, he doesn’t just love her body, he loves her whole, he adores her, he worships her, she’s his only deity. He loves her scent, her young but ripe scent, the flush of her skin when he touches her with his rough fingers, he loves the way she whines and moans when he’s giving it to her after she had it her way, he loves the power she has over him, he loves the tight hold of her hands, the tight hold of her thighs when they close around his hips, imprisoning him, holding him captive because that’s what he wants, he loves her voice, the way she uses it to say the nastiest thing without a touch of malice, her made-up innocence only making her much more desirable, to the point of being maddening.

“I don’t,” he shakes his head, leaning in to try and touch her and whining in pure joy when he manages to rub his nose against the soft curve of her belly, “I love you so much,” he says, yeah, so much, there are no words for how much he loves her, for how much he loves even the pain it gives him to be this hard and unable to find any solace of any kind until she’s satisfied of his begging.

“You do?” she says, her voice even sweeter, now, as she lifts a hand and passes her pale fingers through his ruffled black hair. It’s a soothing gesture and he hangs by it for dear life as he opens his mouth and leaves a soft bite on her tummy, knowing she’s offering it to him, because she’s not pulling back. “You should show it more.”

“More?” his voice almost breaks as he looks up at her, desperate to touch her, to be inside her already, “What do I have to do? What? Just tell me!”

Her peachy smile widens, her lips curling at their corners. She parts her legs ever so slightly, moving a few inches closer. “Lick it,” she says, and he feels his heart swell to the point it starts hurting, it could almost explode.

“Yes,” he says, diving between her milky white thighs, his voice already muffled by how hard he’s pressing his lips against her flesh, “Yes, Red, whatever you want. Oh, you taste so sweet, love,” he moans, sticking out his tongue and tasting her in long, slow licks, “You feel so good, I love you.”

“You’re talking too much,” she answers mercilessly, her hips swinging slowly, back and forth and then again, as she rubs herself against his face, the wolf’s nose pressing against her clit as he darts his tongue in and out of her, feeling his cock getting harder and harder with each time he finds himself trapped inside her hot wetness. She’s not just wet, she’s dripping, and she can’t stop following the movements of his tongue with her hips. The wolf concedes himself half a smile, not of triumph, but out of sheer self-satisfaction: he managed to make her horny, he managed to make her pleased with himself, he did as he was expected to do and he did it right.

“It’s enough,” she says, her voice controlled but her breathing erratic. Now he knows she wants it too, she’s aching for it too, but she’s too good to give in so quickly, and when he looks up he finds her already smiling, her calm restored. “That was good, my pet,” she compliments him, patting his head, and he could wag his tail, he could fucking wag his tail, that’s how happy he is with this. “Do you think you deserve a reward?”

“Yes!” he says, his voice exploding out of him in a breathless, desperate growl, “Yes, Red, oh, God, please—”

“You know,” she smiles, her hands on the wolf’s shoulders as she slowly descends on him, always staying away that couple of inches that are enough to make it impossible for the wolf to reach her, even if he tried, “Praying God won’t help you. You know who you’re supposed to pray.”

“Yes,” he says, on the verge of crying, “Yes, Red, please, my love, I beg you. I beg you, let me fuck you,” and she gets finally close enough, enough that the wolf can rub his face against her breasts, enough that the tip of his cock is already brushing against her opening, “Baby, please, let me fuck you, I’m dying, I will go crazy if you don’t just—oh, fuck!” he yells, squeezing his eyes closed as she squeezes herself closed around him, welcoming his erection inside her body.

“Go slow,” she says, leaning back against his bent legs, resting her shoulders against his knees, exposing her breasts and at the same time making it once again impossible for him to touch them and lick them and bite them and kiss them and play with her nipples as he’s dying to do now, always giving him just a portion of what he wants, never everything, never the whole thing, “Be a good pet and have no rush.”

“But Red,” he says in a broken sob, hypnotized by the way his cock disappears inside her body, by the way her breasts bounce up and down every time he thrusts inside her, by the way the shiny wave of her golden hair falls down her shoulders like a sunlight waterfall, long enough to almost reach the ground, “Red, I’m so close to come.”

“Don’t you dare,” she says, opening up for him, lifting one of those ridiculously long and white and soft legs and resting it on his shoulder as she reaches down with one of her hands, rubbing herself with her index and middle fingers as he stares, his stomach tied up in knots as he tries to keep himself from coming, “It’s too soon.”

“Baby,” he whines, closing his eyes because he knows that if he keeps staring he’s just going to come, “Please, baby, please, I can’t wait anymore.”

“You’re gonna wait,” she says sternly, her expression turning into a disappointed one, digging holes in the wolf’s chest, “Because I said so.” But she doesn’t trust him, oh, it’s clear she doesn’t, and she’s right, because he was about to come, he was about to come and nothing could’ve stopped him, nothing except for her stopping to move, which she promptly does, forcing a desperate whine out of him as he collapses on her chest, heaving and almost sobbing.

“Baby,” he says, nothing but a bundle of shaking bones left of him, “Baby, you’re killing me.”

“You’ll be fine,” she says, her voice once again as sweet as ever as she lies down, keeping him inside, “I just wanna come first.”

“I can make you,” he answers desperately, trying to move and quickly stopping the moment she glares angrily at him, “Oh, God, Red, please.”

“Be patient, love,” she says, closing her eyes and resting her head against the wolf’s knees as she starts rubbing her clit again, “I like it so much,” she moans, “To touch myself when I can still feel you inside. You’re so big, my love, so hard. I love to feel you this hard.”

“Red,” he sobs, tears shining in his eyes as he tries his best to keep himself still, because that’s what she wants, “Red, please, I need to come. I need to, or I’m gonna go mad.”

“You can’t,” she says, “Not yet,” her voice mellow and soft, as her hips move in tight circles following the movements of her fingers, “But I’m close, baby… you just need to wait some more. Just some more, for me, can you?”

Oh, yes, he can. For her, there’s nothing he couldn’t do. He’d kill men and women, he’d throw himself among famished beasts, he’s jump off a cliff, he’d travel the world, he’d follow her on his knees, die in her lap hoping he’d be born again in her. So he breathes in and out, despite how fucking bad it hurts to keep pleasure at bay, despite the tears stinging in his eyes and that knot at the level of his stomach and that pressure on his chest, he waits some more, and then some more, finding solace in the sweet sound of her voice as it breaks in an high-pitched yell when she comes, closing up around his cock in involuntary spasms that milk his orgasm out of him, pleasure finally free to wash over his body in full, overwhelming waves that leave him weary and deprived of all strength, unable to sit up anymore, forced to lie down, despite the pain in his arms, still tied behind his back, when he presses them between his body and the ground. 

She’s still sitting on his lap, looking down at him, when he breaks in tears, the sounds of the forest serving as background music to the litany of sobs and hiccups coming with his weeping. 

“Oh, love,” she says, smiling softly, as she reaches out for her red mantle and lies down on top of him, covering them both with it, “Shush, baby, no need to cry.”

“I’m sorry,” he says, and he tries to stop, but it’s too hard. He feels so ridiculously happy, so ridiculously close to her, and he knows she’ll stay until she knows he calmed down, so he lets himself free to cry, just to keep her there for a few moments more.

She knows the game he’s playing, and she understands it. She smiles against his shoulder, leaving a soft kiss on his skin as she passes her fingers through his hair. “You’ve been good,” she says, soothingly, “I’m so proud of you. You’re my favorite, favorite pet.”

He smiles. “Thank you,” he says. He lives with what she just said only because he knows there’s nobody else. But she likes the way it makes her feel when she can toy with him, pretending she could leave him for somebody else when honestly, she never could and never would.

“Now I’ve got to go,” she says after a while, moving away from him and standing up, “My granny’s waiting for me.”

“I wish you could stay around longer,” he sighs, sitting up and waiting for her to move behind him and kneel down, taking care of the ropes still holding him still. She unties the knots, letting him free to stretch out his arms, moaning in pleasure.

“You know that’s impossible,” she answers with a smile, leaving a small kiss on his shoulder before standing up and retrieving her dress from the tree branch she left it hanging from when she stripped for him. He stares at her for the whole time as she puts it on again and then wraps herself in her red mantle. “But if you’re good enough,” she smirks, “Who knows, maybe I’ll come back soon.”

She retrieves her basket from the ground, leaving it hanging down her forearm as she turns around to leave. She looks at him one last time, waving as she smiles, her gorgeous blue eyes twinkling, her golden hair shimmering in the sun passing through the crowns of the trees overhead.

He sits there for the longest time, smelling the air until he can’t feel her scent anymore, and only then he walks away.


End file.
